


It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul

by parrillapasion



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillapasion/pseuds/parrillapasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it bad that it's really turning me on?"</p>
<p>"What is?" He asks distractedly while pulling a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently.</p>
<p>"Your... hair," she says between moans. Then adds, "Or lack thereof."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Alex's reaction to Matt's new haircut.  
> Thanks to Erika for being my lovely beta <3

Alex busies herself around her kitchen making tea and cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. They had left in such a hurry that things had gotten unusually cluttered. It was all his fault really. She was still supposed to wake Salome up and make sure she ate something before school. When Matt had emerged from her bathroom, towel wrapped around the waist loosely and hair still damp and mussed up, it had left her with no choice but to get up naked, toss the offending towel aside and drag them both back to the bed. So yes, it really had been Matt's fault.

She enters her living room and positions herself on the sofa, sipping her hot tea and letting the feel of the warm liquid bring her back to reality. She'd had enough daydreaming about Matt for the past month because right now he was here. They were in the same city for the first time after Lord knows how long. He'd just finished shooting Who and already was set to star in Ryan's new film but he'd insisted on flying to LA to see her before he had to go to Detroit the next day. After driving Salome to school, they had spent all morning and most of the afternoon wrapped in each other's arms. There was a lot of bad cooking (on Matt's part), running around the house naked (on her part), and just overall shagging senseless.

Almost an hour had passed since he'd left, though. Gone to take care of a hairy issue he'd said. She'd wanted to question this urgent issue of his but he gave her a peck on the lips and was out of the door saying he'd be back in a tick before she could protest.

She was already starting to worry when she notices, on the corner of her eye, a tall figure casually leaning on the door frame, watching her. She jumps up from the sofa with a loud yelp and raises her mug above her head ready to throw it in the intruder's direction.

"That bad, eh?" The intruder laughs. 

It's only when she hears his voice that Alex realises it's actually Matt. Except it can't be Matt because all his hair is gone. He is completely bald. All that magnificent floppy hair had given place to his bare, shaved scalp. The hand that wasn't holding the mug in the air goes to cover her mouth in shock. Matt stops smiling and walks towards her slowly, like he's afraid she'd run away from him. He takes the mug from her hand gently and places it on the coffee table.

"I now realise it was a big mistake to not say anything before but, there's really no need to hit me with a cup, Kingston."

"Oh my god. Your hair. It's--"

"Gone. Yes."

"But... Why?" She mutters, trying, and failing, to not sound disappointed.

"Ryan's film." He'd thought of a whole explanation of how he'd build his character's persona in his mind and how his physical traits mirrored his emotional and psychological state, but he decides Alex would appreciate the insight better once she was out of her stupor.

"Right. The film. Tomorrow. In Detroit," she rambles, looking completely lost. "Oh my god." Matt bursts out laughing and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want to sit down for a moment?" He asks and the look of genuine concern he gives her seems to snap her out of her trance.

"Oh, darling." She moves to embrace him and he wraps his arms around her gladly, pressing her firmly against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so childish or insensitive about it." 

He lifts her chin up to make her face him. "Don't apologise, love. It was stupid of me to think it was a good idea to surprise you." 

She slaps him lightly on the arm at that. "Yes. Any kind of warning would've been really nice!" 

He laughs and brings his lips down on hers, mouthing “I'm sorry” between kisses. She giggles but takes a step back, staring up intently at him. "Let me take a proper look, though." She reaches out to touch his head and he closes his eyes at the contact. She caresses his rough scalp gently, stopping to run her fingertips along the white scar there. "Blimey."

"Nasty looking scar, eh?" He says and she shakes her head.

"All I can think about is how your mum must've felt." He opens his eyes to gaze hers and she lets her hands fall at her sides. "Seeing her little boy lying with his head cracked open. How scared she must've been."

Matt wraps his arms around her again and buries his face in her hair, because how could he not when she's looking at him like he's the most precious thing in the world and can't stand the idea that he could have not been there at all.

"I'm all better now," he whispers softly, as he begins leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

She moans in response and smoothes her hands under his shirt to caress his back. He starts walking them both backwards until her legs hit the sofa and she falls onto it with Matt lowering himself over her. She grabs his neck to bring his mouth down hard on her own. They kiss frantically, his lips parting to give her better access to explore the inside his mouth. He positions his hips between her thighs as she wraps her feet over his arse, causing them both to groan from the pressure of his hard member against her core. She throws her head back, trying to catch her breath. Matt immediately uses the opportunity to unbutton her shirt; she’s not wearing a bra, so he begins covering the skin of her neck and breasts with soft kisses.

Alex hums in delight and reaches out to bury her hands in his hair but finds only rough skin. She lifts her head up to look at him, settled on top of her, assaulting her chest with his mouth and hands, and her breathing quickens.

"Is it bad that it's really turning me on?"

"What is?" He asks distractedly while pulling a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently.

"Your... Hair," she says between moans. Then adds, "Or lack thereof."

"Seriously?" He inquires skeptically and moves a hand down her stomach and inside her pants. His fingertips touch her hot and wet flesh and she gasps. "You are serious!"

"Yes!" She exclaims, partially answering and partially encouraging him. 

"Jesus, Alex,” he exclaims as his fingers stroke her lightly. “You're so fucking wet." 

He wraps his mouth around a nipple, sucking and biting gently the already sensitive flesh and begins alternating between hard strokes over her clit and slipping two fingers inside of her rhythmically . It's not long before her walls are clenching around his fingers and she cries out in ecstasy. Matt releases her breast from between his teeth and is overwhelmed with the scene before him; she's beautifully spread out under him, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes closed shut and red swollen lips slightly parted.

"Oh, love," he mumbles almost inaudibly. "You are so gorgeous."

His voice seems to jolt her back from her post-orgasm bliss and she starts pushing him off of her until he is at a sitting position. She gets up from the sofa and Matt, completely confused, wonders if he's done something wrong.

She takes off her shirt completely, letting it fall at his feet. He watches her intently as she grips his knees and spreads them apart, kneeling on the floor and settling between his legs. She can’t quite describe why his new haircut is turning her on so much, but she guesses it’s got something to do with making him look older, more masculine, even a bit somber; it was driving her mad. Helping him out of his sweater, she roams her hands across his chest and abs. She hadn’t thought much of it when he’d told her he was going to start working out, but now she had to admit she rather liked it.

Alex unfastens his jeans and tugs them along with his boxers down to his thighs. She wraps a hand around his hard length and he moves to grab her hair, pulling it slightly in anticipation. She runs her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, making him swear loudly, throw his head back. and close his eyes. 

“Fuck, Kingston,” he breathes and tightens the grip on her hair. He worries for a second he might be hurting her, but she engulfs him with her mouth while letting out a throaty moan around his sensitive skin that sends shivers down his spine and all coherent thoughts fly right out of his mind.

Alex starts a slow and torturous rhythm of sinking her mouth deep around him until he hits the back of her throat and hallowing her cheeks to suck the life out of him through his prick. He finally opens his eyes and looks down at her only to find her staring back, watching him with lips stretched out over his length, golden curls sprayed out over her shoulders, and bare breasts moving up and down with her heavy breathing. Suddenly, it is all too much and he cries out his release. She wipes him clean with her tongue as he whimpers softly.

Matt tugs her by the hands until she's sitting on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck.

"If it weren't for Who," he says, his voice rough and heavy with sleep, "It'd be definitely worth keeping this look." Alex tightens her grip on him, pressing her nose against his head to inhale his scent and actually enjoying the feel of skin against skin. 

“Matthew, I love you with hair or without,” she tries to sound cross but only manages a soft plea, "but don't you dare."


End file.
